


Crimson Demon and Yellow Lady

by YipYapYampie



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Absolute self-indulgence, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Major Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, Selfship, Selfshipping, Strange Klug is a simp I don't regret it, This takes place during the HaraHara courses in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YipYapYampie/pseuds/YipYapYampie
Summary: Aya has possessed Klug to finally achieve their goal: Get Sig back.… too bad they met a lady during the process and fell in love with her.(Absolute self-indulgence. Takes place during the Fever 2 HaraHara courses.)
Relationships: Ayashii/OC, Strange Klug/OC
Kudos: 4





	Crimson Demon and Yellow Lady

**Author's Note:**

> HI uhhhh this is my self-indulgence fanfic,,, characters might be OOC because I haven't written for any of these characters yet ;;

By the near range of Primp Magic School, one of it's students was starring at the book in it's hand intently, a bookmark and lantern in hand.

"…"

"I see… that's how it is…", Klug, the boy, mummered to himself. Chuckling a bit, he continued speaking to himself. "My magic power has surely increased thanks to this book Lemres mentioned.", he triumphantly said. While he has clinged onto this book - the Record of Sealing - for a good while, he didn't know the extraordinary power it could give him.

He grunted a bit, eyeing the two items he had near him. "But……", he started, trailing off a bit. "It's not enough. I feel like something is missing.".

He opened the book up to a certain page, skimming through it. "I need 3 items in order to unleash the full power inside of this book.. I have the sun bookmark and the star lantern already, I just need the moon stone…"

He, nor anyone else, could suspect the results of his actions…

* * *

 _Sealed within this book is a 'Demon'. Under no circumstances should this seal ever be undone._ , started the Record of Sealing.

Aya, the demon stuck inside the Record of Sealing, was an angry demon since they were sealed into the book… how long had it been? A decade? A few years ago? They didn't remember, it felt like millenniums had passed since they were sealed anyways.

What happened that day felt like it was just yesterday: Alone in his castle as always, head stuck in a book. Rumors were always rampant about him, because of his very anti-social nature, about him being a dangerous demon.

… It just so happened that these rumors caused a group of friends to seal him away with a magical book!

That day the demon was just going about his day as usual, only to find a strange book on his table with a short note:

" _I found this book very interesting, so I'm giving it to you as a gift._ "

He really didn't think about where this book came from and who gave it to him, actually. The note, however, had his curiosity peaked. If it was so interesting that someone would give it to him, he just _had_ to read it!

Opening it was a big mistake, however…

As bit after he opened the book, he was enshrouded by a bright light. And that was it.

The next thing he knew, he was trapped inside the book, and all that stood above it was a boy with blue hair and a demon claw standing above it, clueless to what just happened to his previous form.

It became clear to Aya, now that they took a good look at the boy.

_They had split in two because of the book._

Rage and questions inside of the now half-demon trapped in the book were seething inside of them. How come _they_ were stuck in this stupid book while this absent-minded kid was able to be free!? Who decides to give their former self that book? Did the person who gave them the book know it can cause such a thing? And most important of them all…

… _Would they be able to get out of this prison known as the Record of Sealing?_

For the final question, the answer seemed to be no. Aya remained trapped in the book, trapped on a bookshelf in Primp's library soon after the person who did this to them wrote more in the book to put in many disclaimers about the newfound danger within the book, bitter and stuck in darkness for years, maybe even decades…

… Until Klug showed up and gained extreme interest in the power contained in Aya's prison.

It was years ago when Klug first arrived and saw the Record of Sealing in the Primp Town Library. It was all fascinating to the little boy that such power can be in a small and seemingly normal book. Aya was joyful once Klug entered their life: The possibility of freedom from this prison!

Aya had thrived for freedom for so long. After being trapped in this stupid book, in the darkness of a bookshelf and away from their other half, who they absolutely _knew_ was still out there, absent minded and unaware of his origins. If they reunited with him… they can go back to normal!

Luckily, the stupid man who sealed them in left a warning for how to unseal them! Klug just needed three items: The Sun Bookmark, the Star Lantern and the Moon Stone. Klug just needed the last one, and all the power in the book would be his!

Aya had other plans once they were freed and powerful, however…

* * *

With all the items in his hands now, Klug was ecstatic for what would happen next: Power, true power would be his! Though he was miffed by Amitie and Raffina defeating him in Puyo Puyo while trying to gain the moon stone, he had decided to test out this power on the former. It would be great!

Aya was also excited once Klug finally got the moon stone. They would be free, finally free from this prison they called the Record of Sealing! They just had to wait for the right moment to strike, however…

* * *

It took awhile, but Aya had done it.

Despite what the book had said specifically _not_ to do, Klug had released them.

_"This book must never be opened in close proximity to the three items I have recorded on the previous page. The seal will come undone and the “evil soul” will then proceed to…"_

The words at the end of the sentence were smudged and couldn't be read, leaving what the "evil soul" would do a mystery to anyone who had stumbled and taken a peak at that part of the book.

But Aya, being the "evil soul", _did_ know. The "evil soul" was set free, and took the body of the kid who let them escape from their prison!

They were free, finally free! Free to go after their other half in their new vessel and finally have the status quo once upon them to get back to normal!

Too bad there was an itsy bitsy teeny tiny roadblock in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I gonna continue this story? I don't know
> 
> Did I have fun anyways? Yeah.
> 
> Updates are probably gonna be slow if I do decide to continue, however. It took me three weeks to finish this and I have school to deal with.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
